okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Satanick
Satanick '(サタニック'') is a character from the same world that Obsolete Dream takes place in. He is the devil of the Pitch Black World, which is the manga's setting. Satanick is the Devil counterpart to the God of his world, Fumus, who is also his brother. Appearance Satanick has a peculiar design with some noticeable features. He has raceless white skin, his eyes are as purple as the Phlox Flowerhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phloxand pale purple horns whose prongs curl at the tips (the texture to them seems reminiscent to old tree bark.) He sports a charming, sable color-schemed ensemble which consists of a black double-breasted dress suit that has been featured with black or red buttons with matching just as black dress pants. He wears a white dress shirt under his jacket while sporting a crimson Victorian-styled bow tie along with it. His cape is black as well with its interior red, wing-like appendages jutting at the top ends. He also wears white gloves and black oxfords with red soles. In his character art, his attire takes on a more military theme. His dress jacket is layered with a beige coat with a darker shade of brown on the cuffs. His pants are a tad more baggy with two white buttons each at the cuffs with brown combat boots on his feet. His cape takes on a similar shape as his other outfit, only with a hue closer to bronze with red spikes and diamonds decorating it. It also looks like he has arm-like shadow accessories at his sides. Personality Satanick is a serial murderer and rapist; he is seen to be rather sadistic with his actions and possesses a lewd mind. He tends to speak in vulgar terms, which is especially expressed in the constant bullying he and Reficul torment Ivlis with. He has his fair share of pushiness and pompousness, but he has also shown signs of a cheery, childish side of himself, being carefree, and able to act like a spoiled brat under certain circumstances. His emotional stability is something that he usually lacks, especially when around or pertaining to Ivlis; around Ivlis he drifts between comical abuse to genuine affection. His interests are noticeably perverted in nature, Satanick being seen with various explicit objects and using sexual innuendos often in his dialogue. He may also have knowledge regarding medieval history and lore judging by his preferences, upon surveillance of his usage of the Pear of Anguish in the now deleted MEMOs. Background Deep-Sea Prisoner has stated that he was once "a person of great influence. In the past he was defeated by Gokuen; possibly relating to his defeat by Gokuen, Satanick has "old wounds that haven't been healed." Appearances He has appeared in many of Deep-Sea Prisoner's illustrations, and has been featured in several website headers. However, he has not made an official appearance in any of the games Deep-Sea Prisoner has created, But he has been mentioned in Wadanohara and the great blue sea's Bonus Room at the Interview between DJ Met and Wadanohara as STN Relationships ''Obsolete Dream Cast'' Lil Lil is Satanick's Wife. They seem to be on good terms, Lil being willing to come home to "cheer up" Satanick. She appears to be fine with her husband's promiscuous activities. Glasses Glasses is Satanick's son. Although Glasses doesn't like him very much and despises him, Satanick often tries to gain his attention. It seems he likes teasing him. Fumus Fumus is the god of his world and his older brother. They seem to be on good terms. As of the '''2017 10 21 update, Satanick is shown to be extremely fearful of him; Satanick's icon is bloodied and crying with dread, while Fumus's icon laughs as his "love arrow" pierces the devil. The Gray Garden Cast Reficul Reficul is Satanick's comrade, and both torture Ivlis for fun. They seem to be on neutral terms whereas Satanick could be seen sometimes calling Reficul with her being unnerved or seemingly annoyed by his shenanigans. Ivlis Ivlis is Satanick's torture target. Ivlis is often sexually tortured by Satanick. In many comics and art they have been featured together, most feature Satanick tormenting Ivlis in one way or another, whether it be sexually, torture, or a combination of both. However, he has stated that he is romantically attracted to Ivlis, but is ashamed to fall for such a cheap person, calling Ivlis a "roachkin". In many comics and drawings he displays fondness and disposition towards Ivlis. Kcalb They are seen interacting after events of The Gray Garden, although Kcalb tends to avoid him at all cost; the rare times they interact, Kcalb is often mute and barely responsive during their interactions, but can turn to violence if Satanick provokes him. Satanick enjoys teasing Kcalb about his relationship with Etihw by making constant sexual jokes; on several occasions, Kcalb has beaten Satanick up for his comments regarding Etihw. Satanick has said he wouldn't mind having a threesome with Kcalb and Etihw. Etihw They met each other after after events of Gray Garden through Kcalb. They are on good terms, Satanick finding Etihw cute. Etihw is one of the ways Satanick uses to provoke Kcalb, usually by speaking about Etihw in a lewd manner. Although Satanick finds Etihw to be cute, he has said he wouldn't "NTR" (short for the Japanese word Netorare, which means to "steal one's loved one") Etihw away from Kcalb. Satanick has said he wouldn't mind having a threesome with Kcalb and Etihw. Subordinates :The order of this list is based on their '''subordinate number'. For reference, the number next to the name indicates the order of appearance in the Sunahama log, with 1''' being the oldest and '''10 being the latest. '' Envi [8] Envi is Satanick's first subordinate. Apparently, Envi is good with children, unless they're Satanick's children. As of the 2017 10 21 update Envi is shown to have romantic feelings for him but it also shows Satanick does not reciprocate these feelings, it is unknown if Satanick is even aware of it or if he has chosen to ignore them, either way it is clear they are on good terms, with Envi acting as a personal secretary for Satanick. Lec Hijoushiki [2] Lec is Satanick's second subordinate. Yagi [1] Yagi is Satanick's third subordinate. Roc Hijoushiki [7] Roc is Satanick's fourth subordinate. Benihotaru [5] Benihotaru is Satanick's fifth subordinate. Edabane [6] Edabane is Satanick's sixth subordinate. Hidou [4] Hidou is Satanick's seventh subordinate. Kyou [9] Kyou is Satanick's eighth subordinate. Hitoki [3] Hitoki is Satanick's ninth subordinate. Dokugai [10] Dokugai is Satanick's tenth subordinate. Other Characters Gokuen Gokuen shared an affinity with him. In the past, Gokuen viciously defeated him. Medouco Medouco is Satanick's subordinate, and possible housemaid. Victor Flankenstein Victor was Satanick's associate. Satanick once requested him to create a young girl, who would be known as Crea Flankenstein. Crea Flankenstein Satanick requested Victor to create Crea, insisting that Victor create a young girl instead of a strong man. In one comic, Crea offers candy to a depressed Satanick and he accepts it, the devil telling her that she's a good kid. GriRea They possibly have a one-sided rivalry. Idate They get along rather fine; both share similar natures as well as disposition for violent and sexual hobbies, and they are seen drinking and eating out together on several occasions. Hence, Idate can be considered one of Satanick's few friends. Siralos Siralos and Satanick are friends with benefits; Satanick found him cute and after sending a love letter to Siralos, they tried dating for a while. They seem close enough that Siralos does not mind cosplaying a high school girl to fulfill Satanick's fetishes. Satanick also is romantically interested in Siralos' disgraced creation, Ivlis. Licorice Licorice is Satanick's son he had with Ivlis. Licorice doesn't seem very fond of him and often resorts to violence to emphasize his lack of fondness, opening displaying a preference for his "mother" Ivlis. On several occasions Licorice has protected his mother by violently beating up his father. 4545 4545 is Satanick's super computer he created to analyze Ivlis' sexual orientation. Heller As of the 2017 10 21 update, Heller is shown to have one sided feelings towards Satanick; these feelings are not reciprocated, as Satanick is shown to be uncomfortable and even turning to look away from Heller, this could likely be because of his bad relations with her father, Gokuen. Trivia * Satanick's name is derived from Satan, a common name for The Devil in the Bible. * Satanick likes playing with Medouco's snakes. * He likes young girls, but will go for anything.http://mogenglisharchive.tumblr.com/post/122913115692/seichiinaratranslates-original-work * His blood was originally red, but at some point it became purple. * He finds Etihw cute but won't "NTR"(a Japanese word, which means to "steal one's lover away") them from Kcalb for the sake of his morals. However, he also said wouldn't mind having a threesome with Kcalb and Etihw. * He likes rabbits.http://surreelistic.tumblr.com/post/98485330080/deep-sea-prisoner-character-infodump, especially Artamos, who is his favorite, every time a rabbit that Satanick keeps dies, he makes it rain heavily. * He can change the weather. It rains when he's depressed. * In a comic with Ivlis, Satanick vomits blood that comes out red initially, but then it turns into purple. This is noted as strange by Ivlis, but the purple made Satanick realize his feelings for Ivlis, this is also the reason of why he was upset in the comics, rather than the blood itself. * He has a one-sided rivalry with GriRea. * His sons all hate him, to the extent of violence. * He was said to be good at writing novels of erotic, torture, and “evil eye” genres. * He likes to make strange devices, such as a robot that can tell someone's sexual orientation and desires (4545), and a device that can predict an object's potential future. * He has old wounds that haven't healed. * There was a time when he used to be a person of great influence. * Two illustrations from the 09-03-2016 and 09-04-2016 logs in the Sunahama page feature Satanick dressed up as Hatsune Miku, a popular VOCALOID character. * He doesn't need his heart to live, which can be seen in a comic where he rips out his heart and forces Ivlis to eat it. * Interesting to note, although Satanick has made some of the most appearances in Deep-Sea Prisoner's comics, website headers, and artworks, Satanick has never appeared in a game. * As of September 7th, 2017, Satanick has been ranked 3rd on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery * Visit Satanick/Gallery to see the gallery. Quotes *''"…Ivlis. I love you."'' (To Ivlis, while he is confessing his feelings to Ivlis - 9-10 Distorted Love) *''"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know my persistence will chase you to the ends of this world? Do you need a collar or something? Huh? Is that it? Ahh, or we could go to a place where I could tame you, and I'd just be the two of us? If you were there, you couldn't escape and nobody could interfere… HAHAHAHAHA wouldn't that be nice? KUKUKUKUAHAHAH! Right? Don't you want to play a nice game of tag like that? You'd have to escape on foot since you don't have wings, but…"'' (To Ivlis - 9-9 Distorted Love) *''"That’s good enough. I’ll allow you to give up of your own will. …Even Licorice couldn’t get into this place I’ve brought you to. Soon, I’ll be the only thing you can recognize. ONLY ME… Now, we’ll be able to… Spend so much time together…FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!!"'' (To Ivlis - Everlasting Love) *''"Hey, Ivlis, you weren’t saying much before, but now you’re even more quiet. It’s like I’m talking to a doll or something like that, huh? It doesn’t matter what, just say something to me. Hey…''" (To Ivlis - Bad Ending.) *''"Found you, roachy-poo. You’re in there, right? Look, just open the door, I won’t do anything. I’m serious. I won’t do anything if you open it right now. Nothing will happen, see, if you open the door. Hey, are you listening to my glorious voice? You’re listening, right? I’ve decided that you’re listening. Just open it because nothing’ll happen. Absolutely nothing will happen, you see."'' (To Ivlis - BREAK.) *''"WHAT?! HOW COULD THIS BE?! THIS IS SO WEIRD??? AM I IN A SHOUJO MANGA?!" (To Ivlis, when seeing him in his pajamas)'' References Category:Devil Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fathers Category:Pitch Black World Category:Devil Girl Ivlin